Switch
by BlueRegina06
Summary: After thirteen years together, something strange happens; Grimmjow finds himself in Ichigo's body instead of his own, while Ichigo is in turn transferred in Grimmjow's body quite literally. What do they have to do to switch back to their correct bodies? AU, yaoi, smut, swearing.


**This came to me because: 1. I wanted to include both GrimmIchi and IchiGrimm in one story, 2. because this is the only ray of inspiration I had in a really long time and 3. because, yes, it's kinda been a year since I started publishing my own fanfiction, so I wanted to celebrate. Since I couldn't start giving away cookies and cake, I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

It was that stubborn light that dared to wake him up. These little nasty rays of sun which coursed freely through the window as if they owned the fucking place, were the reason why his mood would be sourer than a fucking lemon all day. One of the things Grimmjow Jaegerjaques hated with unhealthy passion was being woken up early on a Sunday. He woke up everyday to go to work at six in the fucking morning; he wanted to fucking sleep more on a Sunday. He could literally kill whoever dared to wake him up. And there was only one person in the world who woke up the beast that day.

Ichigo forgot to close the goddamned curtains again.

He loved Ichigo more than anything in this world, more than his own fucking life but he wanted to punch a hole in his lover's abdomen every time the orange-haired man forgot to close the fucking curtains of the big-ass window in their bedroom. It was _his_ responsibility after all, not Grimmjow's. At least that was what they had agreed on, ever since they got the place.

_I'll give the idiot a piece of my mind later_, the blue-haired man thought and with a sleepy sigh, he rolled over, snuggling his lover's chest. Smiling to himself at how comfortable Ichigo's embrace was, Grimmjow let his body relax again, begging sleep to come back. But after a short while, things started to feel a little odd. Like, very, very odd. For one thing, Ichigo was snoring like a fucking bear that tried to wake the dead. Two; the man's body was somehow different from what Grimmjow was used to. Although the blunet wasn't the type of guy to be attentive to details, he could definitely swear that he knew his lover's body better than anyone else, even with his eyes closed. They had been thirteen years together after all. So even in his half-sleeping, half-awake state, Grimmjow could point out that Ichigo's chest was larger and harder than it normally was. Yes, Ichigo worked out a lot but he was lean and sleek not a buff monster like he appeared to be at that moment. Also, his scent was off; the orange-haired man smelled more like...Grimmjow's cologne?

_What the hell._

With a cloud of sleep still hanging heavily above his head, Grimmjow tried to lift his tired body and open his sealed eyes to work out the situation, only to have both orbs nearly popping out of their sockets at the sight of...himself fast asleep on the bed.

_What. The. Fuck._

He scrambled away from the sleeping clone and fell off the bed in his haste. "Fuck!", he cursed as he landed on his ass, a sharp jolt of pain assaulting his pelvic area, pain that shouldn't be caused by such small fall. It felt as if he got fucked. Hard. He looked down at his body, hands, legs only to find out that he was...smaller and littered with a lot of hickeys. Just like the hickeys he used to mark Ichigo with during intimate moments, simply because he was a possessive beast. _Oh my God, don't tell me... _He buried both hands in his hair, tugging the soft tresses in order to get some of the hair out and and see for himself that it was...Orange. He stared at the short, spiky strands on his hand in terror. Fucking orange. How was that possible? He glanced at the sleeping figure of himself and it slowly dawned on him.

Hold on, what the fuck. They had switched bodies? How? How the fuck?!

Grimmjow - or Ichigo? - jumped to his feet and went straight for the bed, shaking the sleeping man awake. "Ichigo," he hissed urgently, cringing a little when Ichigo's voice came out of his mouth instead of his own, "Oi, wake up."

"Shut up," the other man grumbled and swatted his hands away, "I wanna sleep."

_Aw, we can't have that!_ "Babe, this is serious, wake up."

Ichigo grumbled a couple of unintelligible things and rolled on his back and proped himself on his elbow, rubbing his bleary eyes. Or rather, Grimmjow's bleary eyes... Anyway, you get the point! "What's gotten in you," Ichigo mumbled sullenly, ready to start an argument, but as soon as he realized that his voice sounded different than normal, he paused. "What the fuck," he uttered and underwent the same process of glancing at this hands, chest and body, just like Grimmjow had done, before his head snapped up and wide blue eyes locked with expectant brown.

"What the _fuck_?!", Ichigo in Grimmjow's body hollered and tried to squirm away, "Why am I in front of me?! And why do I sound like you?!"

"Calm down," Grimmjow in Ichigo's body tried to sooth his lover by grasping his shoulders, "It's me, Grimmjow. And you're Ichigo. It's just that we have switched bodies for some reason."

Ichigo stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. Then he exploded. "Hold up one fucking minute, how on earth you're so calm?! We are-we... H-How...?" He stuttered and glanced around in panic, heat gathering on his face from the effort. Albeit it was the strangest thing to see himself freak out like that, Grimmjow forced his brain to remember that it was Ichigo who existed inside his body for the time being and Ichigo reacted in a different way in certain situations. All he could do was cup his lover's face and try to get their eyes to meet.

"Calm down," he repeated slowly, "First thing to do in a situation is maintain our composure. Then, we look for solutions."

"The fact that myself tells me that, freaks me out even more," the other man muttered, his eyes wide and terrified, "You even have my goddamned voice for crying out loud."

Grimmjow sighed and drew meaningless figures on Ichigo's cheeks with his thumbs. "Babe, it's me; Grimmjow. Although I may not look like myself, I'm the same person."

"How can you be so fucking calm?", Ichigo snapped, swatting Grimmjow's hands away and jumping off the bed to pace around like he always did when he was nervous. Only this time, with Grimmjow's body. "I mean," he added, "Do you find it freaky that you're in my body?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips in a thin, thoughtful line. Come to think of it, the situation wasn't all that tragic. Like, okay, it had been entirely too freaky in the beginning, however, Grimmjow got over things quickly. That, and also, he had always wanted to see himself the way other's saw him. So far, he definitely liked what he saw. "If you ignore the fact that my ass hurts like a motherfucker because I fucked you last night," the man shrugged, "I think the situation is kinda funny. Like, I'm here, talking to myself for real."

Ichigo in Grimmjow's body halted on his tracks and gave Grimmjow in Ichigo's body a fierce glare that had Grimmjow's blood freezing in his veins. _Holy shit, I look fucking scary when I'm angry_, he thought to himself, then smirked in satisfaction, _Sweet_.

"You think this is funny," Ichigo deadpanned. It wasn't a question.

Brown eyes rolled. "Babe, what do you want me to do? Fucking cry?!"

"No! But at least show some form of concern! What if this is permanent?"

Grimmjow had opened his mouth to retort but his argument died a fantastic death in his throat as soon as Ichigo's words settled in his head. _Hold on, this is serious._ What if the situation was indeed permanent? Things would get totally messy; for one thing, Ichigo was a businessman while Grimmjow was an artist, a painter to be more specific. Then, Ichigo was very sociable and always surrounded by people, while Grimmjow was the personification of antisocial who despised being in the presence of more than five people. How the fuck would things work out if they stayed in the wrong bodies for the rest of their lives?

"Oh shit, I hadn't thought of that," Grimmjow breathed in shock.

"It takes some time but you eventually get it, thank God," Ichigo clipped sarcastically, rolling Grimmjow's blue eyes.

Grimmjow's shock quickly evaporated and he glared at himself. "No need to be an asshole."

"Fuck it, whatever. What do we do now?"

"We could do some research," Grimmjow sighed after a while of silence and scratched the back of his head. He was getting a headache already. "Maybe take a look at the news to see if that has happened to other people before."

Ichigo in Grimmjow's body nodded, blue eyes filling with relief. _So this is how I look when I'm hopeful?_, he thought to himself, _No wonder why Ichigo calls me cute._

No matter how messy the situation was, Grimmjow was still intrigued to observe himself through another person's eyes. And yes he was a curious narcissist, so get off his case.

With the atmosphere still heavy and stressful above their heads, the couple took a hold of their computers and iPads and researched everything they could get their hands on; past articles, news, random blogs and posts here and there to see if someone else had encountered such supernatural phenomenon. Three hours later and they were both slouched on the sofa, exhausted and disappointed.

"We found nothing," Ichigo in Grimmjow's body huffed and rubbed his face, "Absolutely nothing."

"There was this forum about magic spells...", Grimmjow tried. He was always more optimistic than any situation allowed him to.

"Grimmjow, magic doesn't exist," Ichigo cut him off curtly.

"Then what do you call our problem? Normal?"

"I don't know," Ichigo sighed and leaned forward, pushing his fingers in his - Grimmjow's - blue hair, "I don't know."

Grimmjow felt his heart clench in his chest and he inched closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around the other and rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "It'll be alright," he promised, although he wasn't really sure himself, "I'm sure we'll switch back to normal soon."

Ichigo lifted his head and Grimmjow found it entirely too weird to be staring in blue eyes instead of brown. "You really think so?", the other man questioned, "Because I don't think I'll ever get used to looking at you and see brown eyes and orange hair instead of blue eyes and blue hair."

Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo could always read his head, no matter the situation. "Me neither," he agreed.

The blue-haired man shifted on the couch and picked up the iPad from Grimmjow's lap, his eyes searching. They were silent for a while, Grimmjow's nose buried in blue tresses which - Thank God - smelled like Ichigo's shampoo, trying to find some sort of comfort. Yes, he had thought that it was fun in the beginning but now that he throught about it again, all he wanted was his Ichigo back.

"What about this?", Ichigo suddenly interrupted their silence. Grimmjow blinked out of his haze and looked down at the screen his lover was showing him. _If love between the two lovers is very strong_, the virtual text read, _It sometimes happens for their souls to switch bodies, just for the sake of straightening their bond. It reveals to the lovers how the one makes the other feel._

"The only way to go back to normal," Grimmjow murmured, his eyes slowly widening, "...is love making." He gasped and his head snapped up to look at Ichigo - or rather, himself. "That's it babe! Our love is too strong that the universe fucked up!" A breathless chuckle. "Holy shit, I knew it."

"Well, I know but at the same time... I don't know," Ichigo muttered hesitantly, glancing down at the screen again, "Maybe it's just rubbish, like most of the information on the Internet."

True. "Do we have something better to do?"

Ichigo pursed his lips, briefly glanced at Grimmjow then back down at his lap. "I feel weird..." He swallowed thickly. "It kinda creeps me out the idea of...fucking myself or get fucked by myself."

Grimmjow opened his mouth and paused. He hadn't thought of that. Well, he had no qualms for that matter, since he always said, _I'm so hot, I'd do me_, but Ichigo was different. "Well, see it as a symbolism," he tried to coax his lover into it, "Like, we are so close that see ourselves in each other."

The body in his arms relaxed slightly, blue eyes brightening with relief. Although a ruthless businessman, Ichigo was such a softie when it came to sweet words. "You think?"

"Absolutely," Grimmjow nodded with a smile, "Besides, I always wanted to do myself."

Blue eyes rolled and Ichigo snorted. "Way to kill the mood, asshole."

"But it's true! Plus, you're incredibly sexy during sex, you should-"

"Don't!", Ichigo barked and cut him off, "I'm not a narcissistic idiot like you. This is really hard for me."

"Did you just call me a narcissistic idiot?", Grimmjow deadpanned.

"Anyway," Ichigo sighed and changed the subject, "I think we should look up another way of... Of switching back to normal." He stood up from the couch stiffly. "I'm gonna make tea now."

Grimmjow observed his lover's retreating back without a word. Hold up, he was formulating an attack strategy; since Ichigo was so reluctant, it would be hard to get him in the mood. He wasn't going to force the man into sex, something so terrible wasn't even in the list of options, yet he wasn't sure of how he should approach him. A blindfold? It could, but blindfolds made Ichigo uncomfortable, since he was slightly claustrophobic. So no. _Should I start molesting his neck?_, Grimmjow thought deeply, _Ichigo has a very sensitive neck. But he is in my body, so is it the same?_

"I guess I'll just have to find out," he muttered to himself as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where Ichigo was. He carefully reached out and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, trying to ignore how strange it felt to be the shorter one. Ichigo jumped in astonishment but soon relaxed and melted into the touch as Grimmjow littered his neck with kisses. _Seems to be working the same way_, he thought to himself in triumph. "Baby, I want you."

Ichigo immediately stiffened in his arms. "Ugh, everything was good until you spoke," he mumbled, "It's so creepy to hear my voice telling me that it wants me."

"Oh c'mon Ichigo," Grimmjow drawled, deepening his voice as much as he could, "It's not easy for me either. But you have to relax."

"Well, it apparently is a lot easier for you."

Grimmjow snorted and glared at the back of that blue head. "Listen, we are the same people in different bodies. You're having sex with me, not someone else. Chill the hell up."

He could hear Ichigo's short temper rise, so he planted a couple more kisses on the man's sensitive neck until Ichigo was just a puddle of mush in his arms.

"Hey," Grimmjow nudged his lover after a while, "Turn around."

"No."

"C'mon, I wanna kiss you."

After a moment of hesitation, Ichigo finally complied and turned around in Grimmjow's arms, cringing when their eyes met. "Gah, I'm gonna kiss myself."

"That's a good thing," Grimmjow whispered over the other's pursed lips, gently biting the chin, "Because you're an amazing kisser."

Ichigo frowned and glanced down at Grimmjow's lips, then back to his eyes again. His lids fell to half-mast and with his hand he cupped Grimmjow's face, finally connecting their lips without another complain. Grimmjow would have smirked in triumph but his brain shut down on him as soon as Ichigo's tongue was inside his mouth. It felt as if someone dropped a bucket of hot water on him, because his face, his ears and the back of his neck were literally in flames. His heart was thudding in his chest, his knees weaker than jello and he had forgotten how to breathe. What the hell? He had always known that Ichigo's body was extremely sensitive, but the were only kissing, damn it!

"Do you..", he gasped as soon as he broke the kiss, "Do you always feel like this when I kiss you?"

Ichigo's eyes were still closed, his nose gently rubbing against Grimmjow's. "Feel like what?", he breathed heavily.

"Like your whole body is burning and you're about to pass out."

A small smirk formed on these full lips and Ichigo opened his eyes, the blue inside darker than it was before. Finally, he was getting into it. "Yeah," the man husked and Grimmjow got unexpected goosebumps from the sound of his own voice, "And do you always get stomach butterflies and weak knees?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to smile. "Absolutely."

"You know," Ichigo said quietly, his fingers running on Grimmjow's naked chest, "It feels so strange, but it's somehow so...familiar. Like, your voice, your scent... They may be mine but my body reacts to them."

"That's because you're in my body," Grimmjow murmured and nuzzled his lover's cheek, "The body never forgets."

Ichigo sighed and captured Grimmjow's lips into a deep, breath-stealing kiss. _Damn_, Grimmjow mused fleetingly as Ichigo devoured his mouth, _I'm one hell of a kisser._

"Let's go to bed," Ichigo panted when they broke apart for air, "I wanna know how you feel when I'm inside of you."

Grimmjow would have swept the other man off his feet, however, he remembered that Ichigo was a tad taller and bigger than him for the time being. He instead grasped Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, throwing him immediately on their bed, roughly straddling him and kissing him deeply. They kissed, they kissed until they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen. As a matter of fact, Grimmjow's head was spinning when he buried his face in Ichigo's neck and molested the long column all he wanted. As soon as he recovered his grasp on reality though, he started traveling lower, exploring every part of his lover's - his own - body. It was kinda weird that Ichigo was tougher and with more muscles than normal, but Grimmjow couldn't complain; his body was hot. And no, he wasn't a narcissist. Okay, maybe a little.

He followed religiously the fine blue hairs below Ichigo's navel, down to the waistband of the man's black boxer briefs, hooking his fingers under the elastic and pulling down. He had expected to feel many things at the sight of his own erection; apprehension or awkwardness but he didn't expect his eyes to widen like saucers. He hadn't expected to get turned on by it. He hadn't expected his mouth to start salivating. Damn, could you blame him? That shit was thick and so hard, pulsating with every heartbeat... Holy shit, it was beautiful.

"Wow," he exclaimed in shock, "My cock is glorious."

Ichigo's loud, indignant groan snapped him out of his musings. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What? But it is."

Blue eyes glared down at him. "You're a narcissistic son of a bitch."

"I never thought that being confident about my looks would make me a narcissist," Grimmjow retorted in a cheeky manner, wrapping his fingers around the thick member before Ichigo had created a come back. Just as planned, Ichigo's back arched at the brief touch, his mouth falling open in a quiet moan.

"Mmm," Grimmjow hummed in appreciation as he stroked the needy member, "I'll eat you all up, pumpkin." And with that, he wrapped his lips around Ichigo.

In the beginning, it was rather difficult to accommodate it in his mouth but as soon as he got the hang of it, the bobbing of his head became almost effortless. Grimmjow got lost in his own world, letting Ichigo's needy sounds guide him as the engorged member slid in and out of his mouth...until he remembered that Ichigo didn't have a gag reflex. _Holy shit, don't tell me... _Slowly, carefully, Grimmjow got more of that dick in his mouth, then more...and more...and more... Until his nose hit blue pubes.

"Nnngaah, shit!", Ichigo cussed, his fingers flying directly to Grimmjow's hair, "Take it easy, you Hoover!"

Grimmjow pulled away from the member and propped himself on his forearms, chuckling in amusement. "S'time I pay you pack for every time you tortured me with that mouth of yours."

"Go fuck yourself, Grimmjow."

"I like your choice of words. So, thanks, I am planning to," the other smirked saucily, especially when the blue-haired man underneath him blushed profusely, "Now, pass me the lube."

Grumbling to himself, Ichigo reached for the plastic container on the bedside table, passing it to his lover without making eye contact. "I hate you."

"Aw, c'mon," Grimmjow crooned and took a hold of the lube, gently kissing Ichigo's inner thighs at the same time, "You don't really mean that. You love me."

Ichigo glanced at him and sighed. "Sometimes."

"I love you always."

It was fun to see Ichigo shifting uncomfortably on the bed. As much as he loved sweet words, the man was always caught off guard when Grimmjow uttered them. "Just get this over with," he mumbled sullenly.

That only made Grimmjow wanna take all the time in the world. And he did. He made Ichigo writhe with just his mouth and even though the almost desperate moans were not with Ichigo's usual voice, it was hot as hell. Well, listening to himself moan like the world was coming to an end was rather intriguing, but let's not talk about that.

"Mmn... More," Ichigo soon started muttering, "More, please."

Grimmjow knew exactly what that meant. He let Ichigo's member slide out of his mouth and he picked up the bottle of lube which he had forgotten momentarily. He drizzled the thick substance on his fingers, making sure they were all slippery and wet before reaching for Ichigo's entrance. At the back of his lust-driven mind, Grimmjow remembered that this was his body, not Ichigo's, so he was extra careful with the preparation process. See, it had been a while since the last time he bottomed and he wouldn't want Ichigo to hurt. So, with love and care, he gently coaxed the tight ring of muscles into relaxing until he was able to push one finger inside. At the same time, he took Ichigo in his mouth again, trying to distract the man's attention from the uncomfortable sensation.

Ichigo was rather stiff at the beginning but he soon loosened up and got hornier, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's shoulders so tight that the man had to push one of them away with his hand. And holy shit, Ichigo's thighs were strong. Well, that was only to be expected since we are talking about Grimmjow's body, even though Ichigo's soul was inside.

One finger soon became two, quickly joined by a third one. By that time, Ichigo was simply a pile of writhing mess, especially when Grimmjow nudged and massaged his prostate with his fingers.

"Grimm!", the blue-haired man gasped, "Hurry up... Enough with the fingers."

After a final, long suck, Grimmjow finally let Ichigo's erection go and he teased the man's prostate, just for the sake of eliciting a couple of gasps and twitches, before he slid his fingers out of their warm nest. He quickly stripped off his boxers and found the bottle of lube again and pour a great amount on his aching erection, sighing in relief when his fingers wrapped around it and stroke leisurely. His eyes were closed but Grimmjow could feel the burning from Ichigo's eyes, as the other man stared at him intently.

"Damn," Ichigo husked in a heady manner, "You were right; I look hot during sexy times."

Grimmjow chuckled and opened his eyes, only to be assaulted by one of the hottest looks in history of looks. His whole body shuddered involuntarily, his skin set up in flames. Albeit it was _him_ who gave the look, apparently Ichigo's body reacted to it nonetheless. "Jesus Christ, don't look at me like that," Grimmjow breathed and inched closer to his lover, nestling between Ichigo's legs and aligning himself, "It's too hot."

Blue eyes rolled and Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist provocatively. "Stop tooting your own horn, idiot."

"I'm sexy and I know it, baby."

"Just shut up and get inside of me already."

"Tsk, bossy."

It always amazed Grimmjow the fact that, although they were both grown-ass men, they still bickered like children for almost everything. No, it wasn't very annoying because it simply kept the spark going between them. Especially during intimate moments. Speaking of which, Grimmjow lifted one of Ichigo's legs and threw it over his shoulder, while at the same time he gingerly pushed his way inside his lover. Once completely sheathed, Grimmjow stopped to take a couple of breaths, since he had momentarily forgotten how to breath. "Oh God," he shuddered as the muscles around the most sensitive part of his body massaging the hell out of him, "Oh God, that feels good. Even my insides are beautiful."

"Yeah," Ichigo gritted between clenched teeth, a frown marring his face, "It's what they call internal beauty. It's the only thing you have left, since your brain is long lost for years now."

Grimmjow cackled, not offended at all by his lover's mean statement, yet he wanted to punish Ichigo for being such a smartass. "You talk a lot of smack today," he said, slowly thrusting his hips in and out, "We hafta do something about that."

"Hooh?", the other taunted with a lazy smirk, "Something like what?"

Grimmjow didn't answer that. He smirked saucily and simply lifted his lover's leg a tad higher, landing a blow on the man's behind. Ichigo's gasp and twitch were totally expected, however, neither the blushing nor the subsequent moan were. Grimmjow's smile dropped and he did it again and again...and again. Every time, Ichigo's moans grew needier, his hips shifting into the touch.

_Shit. Another._

"Mmmnh..!"

_Another._

"Oh Gawd!"

_Jesus Christ, the sounds he makes are just...unf. Okay, one more._

"Yes, Grimmjow!"

_Okay, okay, one more. The last one._

"Mnah!"

Brown eyes stared intensely at the reddened skin and Grimmjow's insides twisted and burnt. "Woah," he groaned, entirely too intrigued and turned on, "I never thought I liked being spanked."

"Ngh, n-next time," Ichigo stuttered and swallowed thickly, "Next time, when we're in the correct bodies, I'll spank the shit out of you, pervert. Now fuck me."

At that, Grimmjow grinned. "Your wish is my command, mister Jaegerjaques."

"Yet I'm still waiting, mister Kurosaki."

_That little smartass. I'll show you._

He showed him indeed. After giving his lover another hard smack, Grimmjow dropped Ichigo's legs and let the other man wrap them around his waist as he climbed up Ichigo's body and kissed him. Then, he slowly started thrusting in and out, eliciting twin grunts from both involved men.

Ichigo started moaning lavishly, the little sounds muffled by Grimmjow's lips, and grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow's hair, tugging passionately. Damn, even in different bodies, Ichigo still had this sexy habit and it still turned Grimmjow on like a switch. He soon lost control of his hips and everything escalated, so he had to break the kiss to avoid fainting from the lack of oxygen. Jesus, it was so good. Like, it was peculiar and foreign but at the same time, so freaking familiar. As if nothing had changed.

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed in appreciation, biting his lower lip sexily, "Baby, it's so hot."

Grimmjow felt his body heating up. Damn, his voice was so sexy and gravelly and manly. He loved it. "Really?"

"Nn, yeah." Ichigo gave him a sexy smile that had Grimmjow see red. Ooh, he was playing that game again of "My insides are burning, baby, please do something!". And even though it was his own face Grimmjow was staring at, he couldn't help but find it sexy.

"What can I do?"

A moan, a heady chuckle. "Make it go away."

Something inside his head snapped and Grimmjow sat back on his haunches, grasping both Ichigo's ankles and spreading them as far as it could go. God the view was just... Spectacular. He could see his abdomen clenching every time Ichigo huffed out breaths, his face and ears were red from the effort, his lips puffed and parted from the long rounds of kissing. Damn, Ichigo was a lucky motherfucker for having such great view every time he topped. However, it made Grimmjow think that he had seen something more beautiful than that; Ichigo, spread underneath him, body shuddering, face and ears red from the effort, lips puffed and parted from the long rounds of kissing, brown eyes shimmering with love and affection.

Yeah, that was certainly a thousand times more beautiful. As in, nothing could compare to that.

The rest is history; a story of loud moans, gasps and heavy breathing. At some point, when Ichigo's body started convulsing violently, Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the other's erection and pumped in sync with his thrusts.

Ichigo screamed.

Although it was rather strange to see himself scream like that, Grimmjow chuckled in amusement. Because the man inside was his Ichigo, not anyone else. See for Grimmjow, the looks weren't as important as the soul. At least ever since he met and fell in love with Ichigo.

"That's right baby, scream for me," Grimmjow panted, realizing that the coil in his pelvis was almost ready to snap, "Scream and I'll come inside of you."

The other man's back arched like a bow and his fingers clenched around the sheets. "Shit... Shit, right there."

Grimmjow's eyes rolled closed, focusing on the upcoming climax. Because it was right there... And it was coming with the speed of light.

"Fuck, I'm coming."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Grimmjow was already spilling himself inside his lover, his head spinning when Ichigo came right after him. After so many years together, their bodies - even though they had switched for the time being - were in total sync that one's orgasm triggered the other's.

Grimmjow felt as if he was flying in space. As if he was covered by a layer of fluffy clouds that were carrying him all over the world. Heh, had he zoned out? Well, it was one hell of an orgasm, so it made sense to lose contact with reality.

When he opened his eyes again, all he could see was a gorgeous, smiling face, framed by messy and spiky orange hair. _Wait what? Since when he was on his back? Oooh._ It slowly dawned in him and Grimmjow let go of a shuddering breath. "It worked."

Ichigo chuckled and kissed his nose tenderly. "Yup." The orange-haired man's hips shifted and slid out of Grimmjow, who cringed at the awkwardness of the sensation. But when Ichigo dropped his entire weight on top of him, his face quickly hiding in Grimmjow's neck, the blue-haired man couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so relieved," Ichigo muttered sleepily, "Because I don't think I could handle losing you."

"But you wouldn't lose me; we would be the same people in different bodies."

"That's not what I meant."

Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah," he sighed and kissed Ichigo's head, "Yeah, I know. I was kidding. Besides, now that I know how it feels to do myself, I can say for sure that I'd rather do you instead."

Ichigo snorted derisively but his voice hid a smile. "I feel so special now."

"You should."

Ichigo pinched his side in retaliation and Grimmjow twitched away from the sharp sensation with a laugh. "Same idiot as always," Ichigo pointed out.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo yawned, "Now sleep, I'm freaking tired."

"Alright, alright."

Grimmjow pulled his lover inside his arms and buried his nose inside soft, orange tresses, inhaling deeply. Ah, thank God things had clicked back to place, because as fun at it was in the beginning, if it had been permanent, Grimmjow would have gone crazy. See, he couldn't go a day without his Ichigo; without their usual quarrels, without their laughs, without the cheesy hugs and kisses... without the sex! Being inside the man was good, but in the sexual sense.

Quickly, Grimmjow felt his body relax, sleep coming to him in the form of a fuzzy, fluffy cloud. Then he was falling... He was being swallowed by that dark, heavy cloud...

**XXXX**

Grimmjow jolted to a sitting position, sweat running down his temples, his heart thudding in his chest and he was heaving like a marathon runner. His eyes immediately snapped at his hands, checking to see if it was the right pair in panic, then he touched his chest, checking the width and hardness, then let his fingers fumble on his face to see if he was in the correct body. However, he still wasn't sure.

"Ichigo!", he shouted, his voice breaking in his haste, "Ichigo!"

He heard hurried footsteps in the hall and soon the door of their bedroom flew open, his orange-haired lover rushing in, worry and concern written all over his face. "Grimmjow!", the man gasped, "Baby, what happened?!"

Grimmjow was still heaving, glancing around him in apprehension. "What time is it?", he asked.

Ichigo frowned and quickly walked closer to the bed, taking a seat right next to Grimmjow. "It's noon, sweetheart, why?" He cradled Grimmjow's face in his soft hands, his brown eyes full of anxiety. "What's wrong baby, you're freaking me out."

The touch was rather soothing and so was his lover's overall presence, but Grimmjow still wasn't sure. He glanced at the curtains, noticing that they were closed shut. "You closed the curtains?"

"Yeah, I always close the curtains," Ichigo deadpanned in confusion, his hands moving towards Grimmjow's shoulders, "Now can you tell me what's wrong? Before I have a heart attack please."

"Is my hair still blue?"

Orange eyebrows marred together in the signature, Kurosaki scowl. "If this is again on of your jokes, then I have to tell you I'm not enjoying it at all."

"I'm serious!"

Ichigo looked unconvinced but he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, your hair still has that ridiculous sky blue it has all these years."

Relief washed over the blue-haired man and he heaved a sigh, dropping his head on his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry baby," he mumbled, and swallowed, "I'm sorry I worried you, it's just that... It's just that I had a dream where we had switched bodies."

"Switched bodies? Us two?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow nodded and lifted his head from it's hiding place, "I was in your body and you were in mine. And then..." He looked deeply into his lover's eyes. "And then, to switch back to normal, we had to fuck. And-And, your body with me inside fucked my body with you inside. I fucked myself. It was... It was great but really strange, like, I freaked out. Baby, I-I don't wanna switch bodies with you again, I want to be with you as you!"

Ichigo was fixing him with the blankest and most disbelieving expression a human being could ever muster. "Grimmjow did you smoke something I should know about?"

"What? No babe, I just... I just had a strange dream."

"You mean wet dream," Ichigo pointed with his chin down to Grimmjow's crotch. When blue eyes glanced at the said place, Grimmjow realized that he was sporting a very impressive morning wood.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Narcissistic son of a bitch," the orange-haired man chuckled and kissed Grimmjow's cheek.

The blue-haired man laughed loudly. "You said the same thing in the dream too."

"Apparently, the dream-me knows what he's doing," Ichigo sighed and ruffled the messy blue tresses, "But with all honesty, you just took the phrase 'Go fuck yourself' in a whole different level."

Grimmjow laughed again, noticing with amusement the small upward quirk of Ichigo's lips. "It was fantastic, lemme tell you. But not as good when I am inside of you."

"You're insane."

"Yeah but you love me."

Ichigo's face broke into one of these warm smiles that had Grimmjow's heart miss a few beats before he fell in love with the orange-haired man all over again. "Ah, yes of course," Ichigo sighed and cradled Grimmjow's face in both his hands, bringing their lips together briefly. It was short and sweet but it was what gave Grimmjow Jaegerjaques life. But don't say that out loud; it sounds too girly.

Once apart, Ichigo patted Grimmjow shoulder impatiently. "Okay, enough's enough," he said urgently, "Get your ass out of bed, I made breakfast."

Blue eyes became hopeful. "Scrambled eggs?"

"Yup."

Grimmjow wanted to cheer like a fat kid who won a box of chocolates. Ichigo's scrambled eggs were exactly what heaven felt like. "Aw God, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, you only love me when I give you food," Ichigo chuckled and stood up from the bed, strolling towards the door, "Now hustle, it'll get cold."

However, before the orange-haired man left, a memory of the dream flashed in Grimmjow's mind. "Hey, Ichigo," he called after the man.

The man glanced over his shoulder, one of his eyebrows quirked upwards questioningly. "What is it?"

Grimmjow pushed his hands through his hair and ruffled them. He felt kinda stupid about what he was going to say but for some reason, he wanted to ask. Shit, that fucking dream had affected him in a strange way. Thank God it was over and his Ichigo was back to the correct, lethal body.

Yet, there was one thing left to say.

"Say, could you please spank me next time we have sex?"

**XXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed! It was much more difficult to write than I initially thought so I am not sure if it is any good. Feel free to let me know. **

**This is a one-shot, which means there will not be another chapter****.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


End file.
